The present invention relates to a device for denesting a block of material, and in particular, to a device for denesting a precut block of cheese.
Typically, cheese is formed in bulk size blocks which are cut into smaller pieces by a wire harp cutter. Individuals manually separate each piece of cheese from the block, and place the pieces on a flighted belt of a conveyor. The flighted belt transports the pieces of cheese to a predetermined location such as a weighing station or a wrapping machine. The process of manually desnesting the pieces of cheese from the block is labor intensive, and hence expensive. As a result, it is highly desirable to provide a less expensive device and method for denesting a block of precut cheese.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a cheese denesting device which substantially reduces or eliminates the need for an individual to manually denest a precut block of cheese.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a cheese denesting device which is simple to operate and reduces the labor costs associated with denesting a precut block of cheese.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a method for denesting a precut block of cheese which is simple and inexpensive.
In accordance with the present invention, a denesting device is provided. The denesting device includes a conveyor structure having first and second opposite ends. A transport structure is provided for transporting a precut block of material and placing the same onto the first end of the conveyor. A belt structure travelling on the conveyor structure conveys the block material from the first toward the second end of the conveyor structure. A denesting structure positioned adjacent the second end of the conveyor denests the block of material into a predetermined number of pieces.
The belt structure of the denesting device includes first and second belts travelling on the conveyor structure. A breaker bar is positioned between the first and second belts of the belt structure. The breaker bar separates the block of material into first and second block portions upon placement of the block of material on the first end of the conveyor.
The transport structure includes a gripping element for gripping the block of material. The gripping element is movable between a first open position and a second gripping position, and includes first and second parallel gripping arms interconnected by a retractable cylinder. Each of the gripping elements includes a vertical arm to prevent lateral movement of the material when the block of material is being transported by the transport structure, and a horizontal breaking arm for breaking the block of material into the block portions on the breaker bar.
The transport structure further includes a carriage supported above the conveyor structure by a lead screw and a support rod. The carriage is movable between a first pickup location and a second deposit location overlapping the second end of the conveyor. Rotation of the lead screw transports the carriage along the support rod between the pickup and deposit locations. A gripping positioning structure interconnects the carriage and the gripping element. The gripper positioning structure is movable between a first lowered position, a second depositing position, and a third breaking position.
The denesting device of the present invention further includes a subpart conveyor vertically spaced from the second end of the conveyor structure. A ramp structure has a first end interconnected to the conveyor structure and a second, opposite end which appears downwardly toward the subpart conveyor.
The denesting structure includes a rotatable shaft extending transverse to the belt structure. The rotatable shaft engages the block of material as the block of material extends over the second end of the conveyor structure. The rotatable shaft has a generally tear-dropped shaped cross section. A sensor senses when a portion of the block of material extends over the second end of the conveyor section and causes rotation of the rotatable shaft in response thereto.
In accordance with an additional aspect of the present invention, a denesting device is provided for denesting a block of precut material. The denesting device includes a conveyor having first and second opposite ends and a belt structure travelling therebetween. The belt structure conveys the block of material for the first end of the conveyor over the second end of the conveyor. A denesting structure is positioned adjacent the second end of the conveyor. The denesting structure includes a rotatable shaft extending transverse to the belt structure wherein the rotatable shaft engages a portion of the block of material urged over the second end of the conveyor by the belt structure and denests the block of material into a predetermined number of pieces.
In a still further aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for denesting a block of precut material. The method includes the steps of depositing the block of material on a conveyor and conveying the block of material toward a denesting structure. The block of material is denested into a predetermined number of subparts and the subparts are transported to be packaged.
The step of depositing the block of material on a conveyor may include the additional steps of providing a gripper element to grip the block of material and closing the gripper element about the outer periphery of the block. The block of material is then transported with the gripper element to a predetermined position above the conveyor. Thereafter, the block of material is released from the gripper element.
The step of denesting the block of material may also include the additional steps of providing a rotatable shaft and sensing the position of the block of material. In response to the position of the block of material, the rotatable shaft rotates and engages the block of material.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.